freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Battleship Norfolk
The Battleship Norfolk is a Bretonian battleship in the Cambridge system. She anchors the Cambridge Line of electronic surveillance satellites to suppress the chronic pirate and smuggling activity in the system. Food transports, pharmaceutical shipments, and the local Trade Lanes are enticing targets for pirates who strike across the Line before retreating to the safety of the Barrier ice clouds. Infocard *LOCATION: Cambridge system *OWNER: Bretonia Armed Forces *CLASS: Dunkirk *CREW: CLASSIFIED *ARMAMENT: CLASSIFIED Ships For Sale *Crusader Commodities For Sale *H-Fuel - $396 *Oxygen - $6 *Toxic Waste - $90 *Water - $18 Guns For Sale *Adv. Ripper *Adv. Skyrail *Dissolver *Ripper *Skyrail *Sunrail Turrets For Sale *Adv. Skyrail Turret *Skyrail Turret *Sunrail Turret Missiles For Sale *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Sweeper Missile - Class 3 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Armet Fr. Shield *Armet L.F. Shield *Armet H.F. Shield *Adv. Armet Fr. Shield *Adv. Armet L.F. Shield *Adv. Armet H.F. Shield *Cuisse Fr. Shield *Cuisse L.F. Shield *Cuisse H.F. Shield *Adv. Cuisse Fr. Shield *Adv. Cuisse L.F. Shield *Adv. Cuisse H.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine News HEROES OF NORFOLK FOIL CORSAIRS: NORFOLK -- Bretonian military personnel won a battle today against evil when a naval patrol intercepted a flight of Corsairs headed south through the Keswick Ice Cloud. Though they were outnumbered and outgunned, Lt. William Longfield and Captain Jane Gilliam were able to destroy five Corsair ships, allowing only one to escape into the Grasmere Ice Cloud. Their valorous effort has been recognized in the halls of New London, and both pilots will be recognized next week for their heroic deeds. CAMBRIDGE LINE SCORES DIRECT HIT: NORFOLK -- A Rheinland freighter was destroyed Saturday by a malfunctioning weapons platform along the Cambridge Line, a system-defense grid along the eastern side of the Trade Lanes leading to the planet. The RSV Heilbronn's engine reactor was hit by a missile, causing the nuclear core to destabilize and explode. The Rheinland government and Republican Shipping demanded an explanation for the incident. The Crown responded with a statement of deep regret for the accident and sent its condolences to the grieving families of the crew. Aged wiring is believed to be the cause of the platform malfunction. Rumors "The Norfolk serves as a keystone in the defense of Bretonia against the scourge of the Corsairs. The Cambridge Line stretches between here and Cambridge to offer additional protection for ships traveling along that Trade Lane." - Norfolk Bartender Wallace Ashby "Cambridge used to be such a peaceful place, and then the Corsairs showed up. They've built that Cambridge Line to assure all those university types in Cambridge that everything is under control. Fact is the Line's useless. The weapon platforms are too far apart, and the Corsairs just go around the ends of the Line." - Norfolk Bartender Wallace Ashby "We've extended our patrols into Omega-3 per the conditions of the Omega Trade Lane Pact with Rheinland. Problem is, they aren't holding up their end in Omega-7. The excuse is not enough money. We're itching to go in there, but London won't allow it." - Norfolk Bartender Wallace Ashby "We patrol the Trade Lane into the Keswick Cloud, a favorite crossing point for Corsairs, and the Lane to Cardiff. The Omega-3 Gate area is particularly contentious right now. We've allocated an entire squadron to patrol just that vicinity." - Major Mickey Mansfield, Bretonia Armed Forces "Captain Edwards says we're going out into the Grasmere tomorrow on a search and destroy mission to look for Corsairs. Guess I better record a message for my momma, in case I don't come back." - Major Ronda Basil, Bretonia Armed Forces "Normally, running Toxic Waste from a ship like this one is not an attractive target, but those Mollys think they can build a dirty bomb with some of this nasty stuff. So, we have to deal with stress both ways from LD-14." - Rick Burton, Bowex "We had a rough MOX run on the way in. Mollys attacked us as we left LD-14. The Armed Forces saved the day on that one. Then the Mollys bit us again in New London. This time it got dicey, since all we had were police in the area. I lost an escort on that one." - Rick Burton, Bowex Category:Bases Category:Battleship Category:Bretonia Systems Category:House Militaries